


The Feelings Awaken

by dystopiceyre



Category: Daredevil (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Character, Catholic Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiceyre/pseuds/dystopiceyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Foggy Nelson's a Star Wars guy, he references Padawans in s1 and he seems exactly the type. do something with that - a fusion, a crossover, or just Foggy geeking the fuck out over TFA, anything as long as Star Wars is a part of it.<br/>Karen can no longer go with Foggy to the premiere of TFA, so Matt volunteers to take her place. In his crash course education of the Star Wars fandom, he finds a true love for it. But will he be able to admit his love for Foggy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feelings Awaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/gifts).



> Not canon compliant a) because Foggy is happy b) I never finished S2 because I read spoilers that Foggy wasn't happy c) Elektra is alive and (relatively) good and helping Matt protect Hell's Kitchen cuz fic logic  
> Hope you enjoy, Effy!

It’s just the average day at Nelson and Murdock. Karen is multi-tasking, looking up precedent for the offices latest big case while simultaneously doing research for one of her articles for the _New York Bulletin_. Matt is reading aloud his opening statement for a case for Foggy to critique. At Foggy’s insistence, Christmas music softly plays in the background, even though it’s only the first week of December. Suddenly, the strains of _White Christmas_ are broken by the sound of a cellphone ringing.

“Hello?” Karen says, answering the phone. “Yes, this is she.”

“ _The Times_?” Foggy mouths to her. Karen nods in reply. Matt shoots her a smile and Foggy a thumbs up. She walks out of the room, making more sounds of affirmation.

“I really hope she gets the job,” Foggy says to Matt. “She’s been working so hard, balancing her two jobs, and it’s such a big step up from the _Bulletin_.”

Matt nods in agreement. “I do too, but it’ll be sad to see her go. It’ll be different over here at Nelson and Murdock. Much quieter.”

“And we’ll have to start looking for a new office assistant soon. The hiring process is never fun.”

“We could always try out the blind hiring method,” Matt jokes.

Foggy gives a quick laugh before returning to his work. Matt can’t help but smile to himself a little, it feels good to have his friendship with Foggy back in the swing of things. There was still some hurts left over from the fight that Foggy referred to as “Nelson v. Murdock 2015”, but their relationship had progressed back to the point where they felt comfortable enough with each other to joke around with each other. Having both him and Karen know about his alter ego of Daredevil made his daily life easier, though Foggy still didn’t approve of his actions.

When Karen returns to the room, her face is alight with a bright smile. “I got the job!” she exclaims. “You’re looking at the new executive investigative reporter for the _New York Times._ ”

“That’s fantastic, Karen,” says Foggy, pulling in her and Matt for a group hug.

“We’re so proud of you,” Matt adds. “When do you start?”

“I still need to put in my two weeks’ notice to the Bulletin, but the Times want me before Christmas,” she replies. “The sixteenth is my first day.”

Foggy’s face falls. “The sixteenth?”

Karen blanches. “Oh god, Foggy, I didn’t realize. How could I have forgotten? I can see if there is any way that I can push it back a day, or…”

“What’s on the sixteenth?” Matt asks.

“Foggy and I got tickets to the midnight premieree of the new Star Wars movie. And I really do want to see it with you, I’m sure I’d be fine to still go.”

“You’ll do no such thing, Karen Page,” Foggy says, waving her off. “You are not going to be sleep deprived on the first day of the job of your dreams just for some silly little movie premiere.”

“ _Just_ a silly little movie premiere?” Matt scoffs. “Foggy, you love Star Wars more than you love your own mother.”

“You’re so not helping, Murdock.”

“But you’re right Foggy,” says Karen. “I really shouldn’t go that night. We can always see it together on the weekend. What should we do with the extra ticket though?”

“Matt, do you know if your nurse friend is interested in Star Wars movies?” Foggy asks.

“I don’t know much about Claire’s taste in movies, but I’d be willing to go with you.”

Foggy gives Matt a surprised look. While the former is a pop culture maven, the latter man avoided seeing movies at all costs.

 “But the showing we’d be going to wouldn’t have descriptive services.”

“I don’t mind,” Matt says. “Star Wars means so much to you, and I know a lot of people are really excited for this movie so I want to see, or at least hear, what all the hype is about.”

“What about your night job?” Karen asks.

“It’d be a nice change to not be the Devil for one night. I’m sure that Elektra can take care of Hell’s Kitchen by herself for one night,” Matt says. “And it’s one of the biggest events of the season, crime will probably be down anyway. Like how Manila is nearly crime free every time Pacquiao does a fight.”

“Are you sure?” Foggy asks, trying not to look to expectant, but Matt can sense his excitement.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Matt replies.

“Matthew Michael Murdock, I could kiss you!” Foggy exclaims. “I’ll have to catch you up on the previous six movies. And _Star Wars Rebels._ And the entire rest of the extended universe”

“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself in to,” Karen giggles. “If Foggy weren’t a lawyer or a butcher, he could have been a Star Wars historian.”

“You’re damn right,” Foggy agrees. “I probably know more than George Lucas himself. I take that back, I _definitely_ do.”

            “When does my education start?” Matt asks. He hears Foggy pad over to his desk and flip through his calendar.

“We have a slow day on Tuesday, only a couple quick appointments in the afternoon. Just get me the chance to grab a copy of the audio descriptive version of the movies and your Star Wars immersion training can begin, my young Padawan.” Foggy replies.

On Tuesday morning, Foggy and Matt walk to their office together as usual. While making their daily small talk about the weather and what cases they are working on, Matt notices that Foggy has an extra bounce in his step.

“You’re pretty excited about today, aren’t you?” he asks with a small smile.

“Of course I am,” Foggy replies, nudging Matt’s shoulder affectionately. “It’s not every day that you get to introduce your best friend to the best movie series of all time.”

“You know, I think I did see the original movie as a kid, back before the accident.” Matt said.

“Really? What did you think of it?”

“I remember thinking that one smuggler character was really cool. “

“Han Solo is beyond _really cool_ ,” Foggy scoffed. “By the way, I used air quotes on ‘really cool’ for emphasis. But anyway, Harrison Ford is the most ruggedly handsome, charismatic, wonderful creature on the planet, and you will appreciate him as such.”

            “Duly noted,” Matt said with a smile.

            When they reached the office, Karen was already there, brow furrowed in concentration as she types away on her laptop.

“Morning boys,” she says, not looking up from her work. “Coffee is fresh.”

“You’re here early,” Foggy remarks as he pours himself a mug.

“Just wanted to get a head start for the day,” she replies. “I’m writing my last piece for the _Bulletin_ , and I want to make sure it’s really good. I doubt I’ll be able to get much work done the rest of the day with your marathon going on.”

“Does that mean you’ll not be watching with us?” Matt asks.

“No, I’ll probably head somewhere else to write for some peace and quiet, but I don’t mind because I’ve seen them all multiple times already. My brother and I used to dress up like Luke and Princess Leia as kids,” she says with a fond smile.

“That’s adorable,” Foggy says. “I’ll be going as Obi-Wan for the premiere.”

“Old Obi or hot Obi?” Karen asks.

“Hot, of course,” Foggy replies. “Ewan McGregor is gorgeous and I still have my beard from No Shave November, so I’ll be perfect for the role.”

“I thought Han Solo was the attractive one in Star Wars?” Matt asks.

“Not that you’d know, but pretty much every humanoid character is attractive in Star Wars,” Foggy says. “And the new trio is especially gorgeous. Daisy Ridley, beyond beautiful. John Boyega, handsome as hell. And I’m convinced that Oscar Isaac was sent to us by the gods. My poor bisexual heart can hardly stand it.”

 _Bisexual?_ Matt thinks. Foggy had always joked about finding members of a different gender attractive, but Matt had never heard him define his sexuality with that specific term. Not that it mattered to Matt, as long as Foggy was happy, he was happy.

“Well Matt, we better get started,” Foggy says, reaching into his bag to pull out a DVD. “We have a packed thirteen-ish hours ahead of us.”

“Right, you said that there’s six movies right?”

“Yes, and we’ll be starting with Episode Four.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to start with Episode One?” Matt asks.

“In most series, yes. There are a couple ways to watch the Star Wars movies,” Foggy explains. “Chronological order is personally my least favorite. By release date, which is IV, V, VI, I, II, III is better but to get the greatest experience, we’re going IV, V, I, II, III, VI.”

“Seems weird, but I trust your judgement,” Matt replies.

“As you should,” Foggy says, popping in the disk to his laptop. “Now come and snuggle up and enjoy the movie.”

Matt and Foggy migrate over to the new couch in their office, a gift from Elektra for helping her with her legal issues. Matt lightly caressed the cushion with his fingertips. Elektra knew about his skin’s hypersensitivity so she upholstered the couch in fine, but worn and broken in leather.

Foggy sets the laptop on his lap and adjusts the volume so it won’t hurt Matt’s sensitive hearing. He sets one of his arms on the couch behind Matt’s shoulder, and it takes all of Matt’s willpower not to burrow himself into his friend’s side. _Foggy is like a space heater_ , Matt thinks. _A kind of squishy and wonderful smelling space heater._

            “Are you ready to have your life changed for the better?” Foggy asks, finger poised over the play button on the laptop.

“As I’ll ever be,” Matt replies.

The strains of the Main Title begin to play and Foggy narrates the opening scroll. Using the help of the descriptive audio service, Matt begins to paint a picture of what’s going on the screen in his mind’s eye. He soon found himself lost in the world of space and stars, smugglers and farm boys, princesses and Jedis, Every so often, Foggy will pause the movie to explain a scene, either visually or to give Matt a wider context of the Star Wars universe. All too soon, it is the scene of the medal ceremony and _A New Hope_ is over.

“Already?” he asks, surprised that time could have passed that quickly.

“So you’re liking it then?” Foggy asks.

“Yeah, I really am. The score is beautiful, and I find it really interesting how George Lucas uses all of the stages and literary tropes from the Hero’s Journey in the plot and characterization.”

“I’m glad you’re liking it!” Foggy exclaims. “We’ll make a pop culture junkie out of you yet.”

“Let’s not go _that_ far,” Matt replies.

“I’m not overwhelming you with my commentary, am I?” Foggy asks.

            “No, not at all,” Matt says. “I find it to be very enlightening.”

“Good. We should take a quick bathroom break, and then we can start in on the next one.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Matt gets off the couch and walks to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle. He cocks his head, listening. Besides the sound of Foggy humming the Cantina Band music in the bathroom, he can’t hear a thing.

“Hey Foggy, did Karen leave already?” he asks.

“Yeah, she left about the time of the binary sunset scene,” Foggy replies. “Didn’t you hear her say goodbye?”

“I guess not,” Matt admits. “I guess I must’ve been distracted.”

“You can’t see it right now, but I’m positively beaming,” Foggy says. “Matthew Murdock, Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, most observant man since Sherlock Holmes himself, was so caught up in watching Star Wars with his best friend that he didn’t hear his other best friend leave? This is the best day of my life.”

“You said that just last week when Karen took us to that Indian place,” Matt scoffs, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“That’s because they had some damn good curry. But this moment beats even that. Come on, let’s start the next one, since you like them so much. Some people say that _The Empire Strikes Back_ is the worst one in the original series, but they’re wrong, because there is no such thing as a bad Star Wars movie. Even the prequels have their merits”

The boys return to the couch. Against his better judgement, Matt snuggles into Foggy’s side. If he didn’t know better, Matt could’ve sworn that Foggy’s heart started to beat a little faster as he did. Foggy exchanges DVDs and presses play. Matt can’t help the swelling feeling in his chest that he gets when he hears the main title play again. Right now he feels so safe, with his best friend at his side, like the universe has closed off to just the room that they are in. All of Hell’s Kitchen could be falling apart, but at the moment, Matt couldn’t care less.

Over the next hours, Matt and Foggy finish watching Episodes V and I. Each movie enraptures him just as much as the one before. His favorite part is hearing the passion and joy in Foggy’s voice as he narrates action scenes and lightsaber battles.

“If they’re half as cool as you say they are, I’ll have to incorporate some of Darth Maul’s moves into the Devil’s fighting style,” he jokes as _The_.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Foggy admonishes.

“Alright, I won’t if it bothers you that much. But hey, what time is it”

“Looks like it’s five fifteen,” Foggy replies.

 “Jesus, is it that late already? We have to go to court tomorrow, we should head home now,” he tells his partner.

“Your right,” Foggy admits. “I forgot to factor in the length of the audio description, so the marathon will take a lot longer than I thought. We’ll have to finish the rest of them later. According to my schedule, we won’t have time to watch another one until Friday night.”

“That’s ok, it’ll give me time to think about what I’ve seen so far,” Matt replies. “Until then, back to the reality of the life of a lawyer.”

“Reality is so overrated,” Foggy says, walking Matt to the door. “Give me mystic space monks any day.”

“If there are mystic space monks, I wonder if there’s a planet with a mystic space Pope,” Matt muses.

            “Probably,” Foggy says after considering the thought for a moment. “The only person I know who suffers from more of a guilt complex than you is Anakin Skywalker.”

            “That sweet little kid in the one we just watched?” Matt asks.

            “Oh honey, just you wait.”

******************************************************************************************

It’s the night of the premiere and Matt is pacing his room nervously. His mind is swimming with a million thoughts; over the past two weeks he has binge watched the original movies and the television spin off series with Foggy, and read several of the supplementary books. He even tried to get his hands on a copy of the comics, but they weren’t available in Braille. He had asked Foggy about his opinion on every aspect of the Star Wars universe and had written up notes on them when he got home at night.  He even studied the notes, just as hard as he had studied anything in law school. Matt knew he was toeing the line between attentiveness and obsessiveness. For a newbie, Matt knew Star Wars inside and out. His efforts still didn’t feel like enough though, he _had_ to do more to impress Foggy tonight.

Usually he would ask Karen for help, but he didn’t want to bother her the night before her new job started. Asking Claire was out of the question too, as she was working the night shift this week again. Which leaves him with only one person to turn to. _I’m probably going to regret this,_ he thinks to himself as he dials her number.

“Elektra Natchios speaking,”

“Elektra? I need your help.”

“Of course, Matthew. Do you have a concern about me watching over the Kitchen tonight?”

“No, it’s not about that. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about cosplaying would you?”

“Cosplaying?” Elektra laughs. “Did someone finally tell you about the people dressed up like the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen at NYCC the other month?“

“What? No, _I’m_ the one that would be doing the cosplaying. Foggy and I are going the Star Wars premiere tonight and he’s dressing up and I don’t want him to feel silly or left out because I’m not as well. You’re the only person I know who would have the resources to create me a costume on such short notice, could you help me out?”

“But of course,” Elektra replies loftily. “Anything for you, my darling. Do you know who he’s going as?”

Matt pauses, not wanting to seem overeager. “I just watched the first six movies with him this week, all of the names are blending together,” he lies. “But I think he was one of the good guys.”

“Well that really narrows it down,” Elektra deadpans. “Please tell me you remember whether he was in the original or prequel trilogy?”

“Both, I think?” Matt says. “I remember Karen asking him if he was going as the old version or the hot version, and Foggy said hot.“  
            “Ah yes, young Obi-Wan Kenobi. That suits him. I’m assuming you’ll be going as Anakin then?”

“That was the plan.”

“If you had given me more warning, I would’ve travelled down to Skywalker ranch and stolen a functioning lightsaber for you. Mm, we still have a couple hours, if my jet left right now…”

“Elektra, no,” Matt says. “You agreed no more heists.”

“Oh Matthew, but life is so _boring_ without them,” she drawls. “But fine, we’ll do it your way and I’ll buy a flimsy plastic one from Target like I’m the mother of a five-year-old boy.”

“But you’ll do it?”

“I’m on my way to your apartment with a makeup case as we speak, be upstairs in just a minute. With just a little scar over the eye, a wig, and some contouring, and you’ll be the best damn Anakin Skywalker the world’s ever seen.”

“Thank you for this, Elektra.”

“The pleasure is all mine. There’s not a girl on this earth, and quite a few boys besides that, who wouldn’t jump at the chance to do up that pretty face of yours.”

“I’m not quite sure if I trust you not to paint a dick on my face,” Mat jokes.

“Oh please, I’m not nearly as immature as that,” Elektra laughs. “Besides, I more than anyone respect the art of not being one’s self. But enough chit chat, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Without any further ado, Elektra hung up on him. A few minutes later she walked into his apartment, a long black robe thrown over one shoulder and a makeup case in her other hand.

“I don’t recall making you a key,” Matt says, eyes narrowed.

“Since when have I ever needed a key,” she replies with false innocence. “But we don’t have time for talk of morality tonight, come to the bathroom and let me beautify you.”

Elektra leads Matt to the bathroom and instructs him to sit on the counter and hold still. She begins to apply something cool feeling and earthy smelling to his face. Matt tries not to squirm as the applicator brush’s bristles tickle his face. While she’s waiting for the makeup base to dry, she pulls a bald cap over his skull.

“Emo hair, check,” she says as she wrestles a dark wig onto his head. “Though I warn you, it will be quite hot and uncomfortable.”

“I don’t mind,” Matt says. “It’s just for one night.”

“If you say so, darling. Now let’s work on that scar. Your face will finally get to match the rest of you.”

Elektra continues her work transforming Matt’s appearance. She does so in silence, a true rarity. After he slips into the robes, Elektra stalks around Matt, appraising him and correcting imperfections. He can feel the intensity of her gaze on his face, but it doesn’t feel like the look of a concerned artist, but rather a puzzled philosopher.

“Why are looking at me like you’re trying to stare through my soul?” he asks.

            “Why are you doing all of this? I swear I passed 5 different Star Wars books on the way to the bathroom and lied on the phone earlier, pretending not to know who Obi-Wan Kenobi was. I’m currently doing your makeup so you can fit in with all of the other geeks at the midnight premiere tonight. You don’t even _watch_ movies; why do you care so much about this all of the sudden?”

Matt considered lying, but he knew Elektra could read him better than anyone else. “I just want to make Foggy happy,” he said, defeated. “He’s my best friend and I really messed up last year and with Karen leaving the office it’ll just be the two of us for a while, and I want us to be _a team_ again. Nelson and Murdock: Avocados at Law.”

“Matthew,” Elektra sighs. “I know you’re blind, but sometimes you’re so _blind._ Admit to yourself you love that boy and go on with your life.”

Matt blushes and stammers. “I don’t love Foggy, I mean I do, but as my best friend, but what you’re implying is ridiculous. I’m not even gay.”

Elektra purses her lips at him in disgust and disbelief. “I don’t know if that’s the Catholicism or internalized homophobia speaking, but it’s complete bullshit. We loved each other once, Matthew. I know now that that was never meant to last, but I truly believe that what you and Foggy have is special.”

Matt bites his lip, barely fending off the urge to bite it hard enough to bleed. A multitude of feelings raced through his chest. Frustration that his crush had been obvious enough for others to have noticed. Shame for not being a good, straight Catholic boy. Anger at feeling that shame. He dug his face into Elektra’s shoulder for comfort.

“I _want_ to be able to love him, so bad it hurts sometimes. But I’m so afraid of fucking up again I don’t know if I can. He _hates_ that I’m the Daredevil, but I don’t think I could give that up, even for him. We all know there’s going to be a fight someday that I won’t be able to handle, and I don’t want him to deal with that/ Or what if someone finds out who I am and uses him to get to me? Even without the whole hidden identity fiasco, there are so many normal couple problems. We work together, what if we drive each other up the wall, what will happen to our practice? And I know he’s bi, but that doesn’t mean he has to like me back and….”

“Shush, darling. He does like you back, how could he not? And maybe none of that will happen. Maybe some, or all of it will. The question you need to ask yourself is is Foggy worth the risk? What about _your_ happiness, Matthew? Despite everything you may think, you _do_ deserve it just as much as everyone else.”

Matt doesn’t answer, continuing to lay his head on her shoulder and breathe in her calming scent as she rubs comforting circles on his arms. He pulls away when he hears Foggy let himself into the apartment.

“Matt, you ready to leave?” he calls from the front room.

“Yeah, just a second,” Matt replies, hopping down from his perch on the countertop.

“He gets a key and I don’t?” Elektra asks, eyebrow raised.

Matt nods. “One of his conditions for letting me continue to be the Daredevil. A key to the apartment and a spot as my emergency contact so he could get me to Claire if need be.”

“Dear God, you’re already _married_ ,” Elektra says, rolling her eyes.

Matt ignores the comment and exits the bathroom, Elektra following close behind. He smoothed the fabric of his robes, the fabric around his legs an unusual added weight. He wished, not for the first time, that he could see his face. He could feel the thick, waxy material that Elektra had used on his face to create a scar, and tried to resist the urge to wipe it away. The wig itched and made his head all hot. Why the hell would anyone willingly subject themselves to this torture? he thought.

“Woah, Matt,” Foggy says as he sees him. “You look really good. Like really good.”

Matt tries to think of a reply that doesn’t make him sound like a love struck idiot, but Elektra saves him the trouble. “All my handiwork,” she says with a smirk. “Though I must say, you’re not a half-bad Kenobi yourself. You two make quite the dashing pair.”

“Thanks, that means a lot. Would you mind taking a picture of us?” Foggy asks, handing her his phone.

“Not at all,” she replies. She snaps a few photos and hands him back the device. “I best be off, hero’s duties and all. You boys have fun tonight.”

“Be safe out there,” Foggy says, accepting a goodbye kiss on the cheek from her.

“Where’s the fun in that?” she says with a wink before crossing the room and slipping out of a window.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to her,” Foggy says as he and Matt exit the building. “I’m never quite sure if she wants to sleep with me, murder me, or eat me alive. Possibly all three, in that order.”

“Yeah, she’s a bit of an acquired taste,” Matt agrees with a chuckle.

They walk to the theater and wait in line with Foggy chatting away about what he thinks will happen in the movie and pointing out other people’s costumes. Matt tries to listen, but is distracted by Elektra’s words earlier. _What about_ your _happiness, Matthew._

“Want me to buy Popcorn? Drinks?” Foggy asks when they enter the theater.

“I’m good thanks,” Matt replies. “The smell of movie theater popcorn is a little overwhelming for me.”

“I didn’t even think about that,” Foggy says, forehead scrunched in worry. “Are you going to be ok? This place is probably a mess of sensory overload for you.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Matt soothes. “If I can handle walking through downtown Manhattan during rush hour, I think I’ll be able to handle this.”

“Ok, but tell me if you need anything, alright?” Foggy asks.

 _You, I need you,_ Matt thinks.

Once in their seats, they are surrounded by the buzz of a hundred chatting fans. Even though previews are playing, no one seems to be paying attention to them. Foggy talks with the group of people sitting next to them, discussing which of the original movies are their favorite. Matt doesn’t join in on the conversation himself, lost in the sound of the rise and fall of Foggy’s voice. He’s overwhelmed by the amount of love he feels for this boy. His partner, his best friend, his Foggy. He knew now there was no way he could live like this anymore, he _had_ to tell him how he felt, tonight.

A few minutes later, the voice on the screen asks everyone to silence their cell phones as the movie is about to begin. The chatter lowers to a dull roar in anticipation. Foggy grips Matt’s arm in excitement.

“It’s almost here!”

Matt nods in agreement, still lost in his own thoughts. He mentally digs through the content of the Star Wars movies, searching for advice that would help with his romantic endeavors.

            _Step One: Avoid accidental incest,_ he thought. _Step Two: Don’t cause him to literally die from heart break. Step Three: Call him a scruffy-looking Nerf herder and hope for the best._

The main theme began to play. The theater became dead silent and Foggy’s grip on his arm became even tighter. Feeling a rush of boldness, Matt gives Foggy his hand instead. Foggy shoots him a look, but quickly returns his eyes to the screen to read the opening crawl. He leans in close and narrates it in Matt’s ear.

“Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed…”

Matt closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of Foggy’s beard brushing across his cheek. He blushed, thinking on how it would feel rubbing on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He digs the fingernails of the hand not currently holding Foggy’s into his palm, the sharp sensation bringing him back to reality. He sits through the entire two and a quarter hour long movie hardly paying attention to a thing except for the feeling of Foggy’s hand in his.

When the movie is over, Foggy sings it’s praises the entire walk back to Matt’s apartment. Matt hears bits and pieces of it, ‘explosion’ and ‘death’ and ‘traitor’ and ‘the Force’, but doesn’t process one bit of it.

“Matt, are you with me?” Foggy finally asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You haven’t said a single word since we’ve left the movie.”

_Come on, Murdock, you can do this. Do or do not, there is no try._

“I love you,” he spurts out.

“I know,” Foggy replies.

“You do?” Matt asks, incredulous.

“Sorry, reflex reaction,” Foggy says, turning to face Matt. “What I meant to say was do you love me as in like ‘oh wow, Foggy’s so great and my best friend slash business partner and he’s being all cute and rambling about something he’s passionate about, so I’ll choose to express my affection for him at the moment’ love me, or like _love_ me love me?”

“A little bit of both,” Matt confesses, stepping closer to Foggy. “Mostly the second one though.”

Foggy closes in the rest of the space between them and places his hand in Matt’s. “I thought it was too much to hope, so I never said anything, but I kind of love love you too,” he whispers.

Matt’s heart sings as he presses soft kisses to Foggy’s knuckles and wrist, whispering I love you between each press of his lips. He pauses, looking in the general direction of his face. He can’t see his expression, but he can feel that his heartbeat has doubled in the last minute. He reaches his free hand up to stroke his thumb over Foggy’s cheekbone. Foggy leans in to the touch with a sigh.

“Matt, this is really nice, but I think if you don’t kiss me in about 20 seconds I might actually explode.”

“I think I can arrange that,” Matt says with a smile.

He firmly presses his lips against Foggy’s and gently cups his face. Foggy places his hands at Matt’s waist, pulling him in tighter. He breaks the kiss, looking at Matt’s face inquisitively.

“Is this ok?” he asks softly.

In response, Matt kisses him again, harder. Foggy gasps into the kiss, opening up his mouth for Matt’s tongue to explore. Foggy gives back as good as he’s given, nipping gently at Matt’s full bottom lip. His hands are everywhere, and all thoughts have disappeared from Matt’s mind besides a desperate stream of _Foggy, want, kiss, love, Foggy._

“Matt, unless you want to be arrested for public indecency, I suggest you take me upstairs right now,” Foggy gasps.

Matt agrees, sending him a wicked smile before tugging him to the stairwell, where he showers him with even more kisses. They somehow eventually stumble into Matt’s apartment, and then his bedroom, where clothes start removing themselves at a rather alarming rate.

It’s clumsy and awkward, and both parties finish way too quickly, but Matt couldn’t be happier with their first time. He snuggles himself deeper into Foggy’s warm embrace.

“I could get used to this,” he says.

“What? Having sex with me?”

“ _Being_ with you. In every sense of the term.”

“You’re a fucking cheeseball, Murdock,” Foggy says, pressing a kiss to Matt’s temple. “But I love you anyway. I really do, I love you.”

“I know.”

 


End file.
